


Ten Years:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Kono/Steve Collection: [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dinner, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, General, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Kono are celebrating their anniversary, What do they have in mind?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	Ten Years:

*Summary: Steve & Kono are celebrating their anniversary, What do they have in mind?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

 **“This ** _is_** one way to end a perfect night”**, Officer Kono Kalakaua thought to herself, as she took in the condition of her lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, who is currently blindfolded, & tied up, & gagged up in their bed, naked as the day he was born, ready for the taking.

 

They went out for dinner, & dancing, to celebrate their ten year anniversary. It was perfect, especially when they took over the dance floor, & just let loose. Everyone was wishing that they were them. It just brought a smile to the beauty’s face, as a response.

 

They broke down the door, as they were kissing, & shedding, & stripping their clothes off, as they were fucking around the house. Then, They had around of sex in the bathroom, & in the showers. They headed into their bedroom, where the fun really happens.

 

She gasped, as she felt her nipples being worshipped, & laved upon, She was being thrusted by her lover’s impressive package. She orgasmed hard, Steve followed right behind her. They were performing oral, & anal sex, til they had multiple orgasms.

 

Then, The Hawaiian Native pushed him on to the bed, She spread him out, tied him up with handcuffs, & blindfolded him. She gave him the best handjob, & blowjob that he ever had. He groaned, as she kept up her stroking, & touching him.

 

She controlled, & denied his orgasm, as she was using all of her skills on him. Then, He screamed out his pleasure, as he lets out his release. Then, She unites him, & they cuddled & snuggled each other, as they wished each other, “Happy Anniversary”, & they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
